<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forehead check by RobWritesSometimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191952">Forehead check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobWritesSometimes/pseuds/RobWritesSometimes'>RobWritesSometimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asmo trying to figure out his feelings, Basically Asmo not being horny for once, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobWritesSometimes/pseuds/RobWritesSometimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Are you going to pamper me for the rest of the day, petal? Because I really need some love after my terrible terrible brothers abandoned me all by myself!- he said, playfully placing his hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>Alternative title:<br/>Asmo’s ill, his brothers ignore him, MC remains there to take care of him and he doesn’t know how’s he reacting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forehead check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! This is my first fan fiction in English, please don’t kill me if I make some mistakes.<br/>Also follow me on Instagram; @robinstyx<br/>And on Twitter : @robin_a_ bank</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asmo grunted, not at all satisfied with the situation he found himself in. He tried to find a comfortable position under his bed’s heavy covers, but he just couldn’t stay still.<br/>
Lucifer had warned him to not go out last night, but some demons were hosting a black and red party, so how could he not go? Sure maybe it wasn’t the party that his older brother disapproved, and sure his outfit could have been less revealing, but what did they expect him to do? He bought it a month before and still hadn’t the time to show it off, that was the perfect occasion, he couldn’t miss it!<br/>
Of course, he didn’t know it would have snowed that night, and he also didn’t know that walking to the other side of the city would have meant that he had to freeze to death on the way home and catch a cold.</p>
<p>So now, as a result, he was in his bedroom while everyone else was at school. Even Levi decided to go, just to spite him. He didn’t deserve that treatment from his brothers. He tried to fall asleep but he couldn’t stop tossing and turning in his bed, he couldn’t stand how hot it was under the covers and how freezing he would feel if he slipped out of them. Asmo knew that none of his brothers was actually at home, so there was no point in complaining all by himself, but being the drama queen that he is, he still did it. And very loudly at that.</p>
<p>That’s why he almost jumped out of his body when he heard a gentle knock on his door. It couldn’t be anyone from his family, so the next rational thought was a burglar.</p>
<p>He quickly scanned his bedroom, searching for any object with which he could do some damage. His eyes landed on a heavily decorated silver mirror that was just sitting on his makeup vanity near his door. Asmo shivered at the contact of his hands with the cold metal but still tightened his grip on the mirror. With his free hand he opened the door ready to swing his weapon at full force, but almost dropped it when he realized the sight in front of him.<br/>
Right outside his bedroom, there was MC with a tray in their hands, holding a warm cup of tea and a small plate with some biscuits. They had their eyes open wide, obviously startled by the sudden movement, but managed to stay still anyways. Their hands were slightly shaking but regained composure when they saw Asmo scrambling back to put back the silver mirror nonchalantly, as nothing happened.</p>
<p>-O-oh, what a coincidence!- he exclaimed, his voice a bit too high -My beautiful petal came here to nurse me?- said the demon, regaining his flirtatious smirk, which was quickly erased from his face when he realized that MC was still outside, not moving at all.</p>
<p>-MC, are you okay? I’m so sorry petal... I thought you were a burglar, you know I’d never hurt y- Asmo stopped talking, interrupted by a stifled laugh</p>
<p>-It’s okay Asmo, I know. I was just surprised, that’s all- they said, entering the room and putting the tray with the tea and biscuits on the small coffee table near the sofa in the middle of the bedroom -By the way, what are you doing outside your bed? You should be resting... here- they said, lifting the bed’s covers, signaling the demon to come and lay down.<br/>
Asmo happily obliged as he was shivering from the cold, and wore a satisfied smile when MC tucked him in -Are you going to pamper me for the rest of the day, petal? Because I really need some love after my terrible terrible brothers abandoned me all by myself!- he said, playfully placing his hand on his forehead.</p>
<p>MC laughed at his antics, amused -Oh, woe is you. How could they? You’re lucky that I’m here or how else would have you survived?- they dramatically said, reaching for the cup of tea and handing it to him. A shiver went down the demon’s spine when his hands accidentally brushed against theirs while taking the tea, but he quickly hides it and started sipping his drink.</p>
<p>-Exactly petal, you’re the only one that understands me. I’m bedridden, gravely ill, and alone! This isn’t the kind of treatment that me, the Avatar of Lust, should receive at all!- he declared, with a fond smile on his lips because of the giggles coming from his precious human; he actually couldn’t care less about his stupid brothers ditching him when MC was alone with him, in his room. He patted the space next to him on his bed, inviting them to lay next to him -Would you share the bed with me? I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself. Unless you ask me otherwise- he said, winking at them.</p>
<p>They laughed and lightly slapped the demon’s shoulder but proceeded to lay on the bed anyway -You shouldn’t be able to joke like this. When Lucifer was talking about you this morning, he sounded fairly concerned, that’s why I decided to stay here, but it seems that our concerns were exaggerated- MC replied playfully. They were preoccupied with Asmo’s condition even if they tried to hide it.</p>
<p>The Avatar of Lust was left speechless for once in his life. Lucifer was concerned? But most importantly, MC remained at home for him?<br/>
He felt an unknown warmth spreading through his chest and reaching his cheeks. This wasn’t the burning fire of passion and lust he was so used to feel, no, this was way different, just like a warm blanket during a winter night, like a cup of hot cocoa near the fireplace. He couldn’t understand what it was, but it exploded when he realized that MC’s nose was inches away from his.</p>
<p>-Asmo? Are you okay? You’re as red as a tomato. Is your fever worsening?- They said with a concerned look on their face. The demon then understood that he was completely spaced out, so he cleared his voice, but what came out of his mouth was nothing more than a whisper -You skipped school for me? Why?-<br/>
The human was taken aback by his behavior; when did they ever hear him whispering? That wasn’t like his usual self at all, now they were preoccupied.</p>
<p>-Because you’re important to me of course! I wanted to stay by your side so that if you needed something I could have helped you. The school will still be there next week, it’s not a big deal- but little did they know that for Asmo that was a pretty fucking big deal! No one ever cared for him after he did something stupid, and yet here he was, with his precious MC taking care of him.<br/>
That strange warmth came back, reaching his ears and painting them pink, and this surely didn’t reassure the human. MC quickly distanced themselves from him and got up from the bed.</p>
<p>-I’m going to search for a thermometer to measure your temperature. I think your fever has worsened. It’ll take just a few seconds, wait for me- they said as they gently patted Asmo’s leg still under the covers. As they were starting their search they felt something on their wrist, impeding them to walk away. The demon’s slender fingers were locked around their wrist, delicate but firm. He locked eyes with them and took their hand in his.</p>
<p>-Please, I swear I don’t have a fever. Could you stay with me?-</p>
<p>This wasn’t his usual way of asking someone to stay with him, it usually sounded more coy and flirtatious, but not this time. This time he genuinely needed them to stay by his side, he needed to be near them or else, he’d felt as if he couldn’t breathe. MC was, of course, taken aback by his actions, so they quickly reassured him with a gentle squeeze and returned to the bed.</p>
<p>-I still have to check. For my peace of mind, at least- they said smiling softly and adjusting their position so that they could face the confused demon.<br/>
-Don’t move- they said as they pressed their forehead against Asmo’s, trying to understand if it was warm or boiling. This turn of events certainly didn’t help the demon at all, he was as flustered as he could get, but when MC finally parted from him he tried to hide it, trying his best to not let them notice.</p>
<p>-See petal? I don’t have any fever. You can relax now, if you want we could also cuddle naked- he said, with his flirtatious voice back. The human finally laughed, melting the strange atmosphere that was in the room -You’re right. I was worried for nothing. I’ll have to refuse your proposal though, not for me- they said, winking at the demon, who was now laughing with them. </p>
<p>-But I’m in for the cuddling part if you’re interested- they said, not without a slight blush on their cheeks, but with a wide smile on their lips.<br/>
-How could I refuse an invitation like this? Come here- he gestured them to lay their head on his chest and they happily obliged, immediately closing their eyes, inhaling the sweet perfume of the demon. Asmo felt his heart swoon at the sight: affection, love, that’s what that sensation was. It was centuries since he’d felt like that, but now he asked himself how he could have kept living without it. It was such a beautiful feeling, he couldn’t think of not experiencing it anymore.</p>
<p>He started caressing MC’s hair and they melted in his hands, he knew they loved that. He started humming a sweet melody while continuing, but a shift on his chest interrupted his work. They were now staring at him in the eyes with a small smile on their lips -I’m glad you’re okay after all Asmo- they simply said, leaning into the demon’s touch.</p>
<p>Without a word he cupped their face and smiled at them -Thank you for worrying for me- he simply said, before pressing a chaste kiss on MC’s lips, which didn’t move at all, too busy dying on the inside and being a flustered mess. They said something along the lines of “no problem” and “kiss again” and just went back to facing the other way so that the demon couldn’t see their face. Asmo chuckled and kept caressing their head, thinking that after all, he did a really good thing by going to that party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This is my first fan fiction in English, please don’t kill me if I make some mistakes.<br/>Also follow me on Instagram; @robinstyx<br/>And on Twitter : @robin_a_ bank</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>